


Can't Help Falling in Love

by trixieslegs



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Romance, lesbian! au, soft lesbians who are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixieslegs/pseuds/trixieslegs
Summary: "The first thing Katya noticed had been the quiet piano music playing from Trixie’s tiny, pink bluetooth speaker. The roof of Trixie’s apartment building had planters filled with beautiful, blooming flowers, but that wasn’t what caught Katya’s attention. In the middle of the six planters, a picnic blanket had been laid down on the ground, and at the edge of each planter was a small candle. A brief thought that the flowers could catch fire burn flitted through her mind, but she brushed it aside, much more focused on blinking away her tears."





	Can't Help Falling in Love

A loud knock rang through Trixie’s apartment as she was finishing up washing the dirty dishes from the past week.

“One minute!” She yelled, hurriedly rinsing the plate in her hand before setting it on a rack to dry. She loved having her own apartment, to only having to wash two or three plates after a week, to the feeling of independence and accomplishment she woke up to every morning. This apartment was solely based on her hard work. While being the personal assistant to the world renown Sharon Needles wasn’t her dream job, she was working her way up to the career she always imagined herself having. And it didn’t hurt that Sharon was an absolute gem, and Trixie loved working for her. 

She wiped her hands on the dish towel that hung from the handle of her oven, and rushed to greet the person standing outside her door. 

Trixie’s glossed lips curved up into a smile when she met Katya’s gaze. The woman looked great, which was not at all a surprise to Trixie. Her blond hair was curled to frame her face, there was mascara on her eyelashes that made her green eyes even more striking, and Trixie felt her heart clench when she noticed that Katya was wearing the necklace Trixie had given her for their 2-month anniversary. She was wearing black jeans that hugged her legs perfectly, and a crisp, loose white shirt. Trixie sent up a quick thank you to the goddess of lesbians for giving her such a beautiful girlfriend. 

“You look great.” Trixie said, stepping aside to let Katya in. As Katya passed Trixie, she leaned over a pressed a kiss on her cheek. 

Trixie giggled, closing the door and heading over to the kitchen once more, excited for what was about to come. 

“What was that for?”

“Do I need an excuse to kiss my girl?” Katya’s raspy voice ignited butterflies in Trixie’s stomach. “I missed you.” 

Katya followed Trixie into the kitchen, leaning against the counter as Trixie bustled around the clean kitchen that smelled like freshly baked cookies. 

Trixie pulled out her box filled with cookbooks, reading the titles of each before successfully finding the one she was looking for. She pulled it out and set it on the counter, shooting Katya a quick smile before putting the box back where she found it, in the space above her refrigerator. 

“Hey, can you find the hot chocolate recipe? I need to grab a few more things.” 

Katya nodded, raising her eyebrows curiously at her. “That brings up the question that had been sitting on my mind all day. What are we doing tonight?” 

Trixie let out hearty, beautiful laugh “It’s a surprise!” 

“I hope you remember that your last ‘surprise’ ended up with you spilling wine in my car.”

“I didn’t think it would spill.” Trixie protested from the other room. 

Katya let out a quiet chuckle as she opened the worn recipe book. She quickly found the recipe that Trixie had requested, and her heart did a little jump when she saw that in the note section, Trixie had written in a pink glittery pen: Katya’s favorite, with a small heart next to it. 

As she looked around the kitchen, she saw that in the rack that sat next to Trixie’s sink were drying dishes, and her mind floated back to the conversation Violet and her had earlier. 

“She’s fucking wife material, Zamo.” Violet rarely called Katya by her first name, and had trouble pronouncing her entire last name, Zamolodchikova, and so Zamo was born.

Katya propped her chin in the cup of her hand as she watched Violet slip books into the available spaces on the shelves. The small bookstore where Katya worked had little sense of organization and just piled as many books as possible onto the shelves. 

“Don’t you think I know that? Trixie is literally a goddess.” Katya’s voice turned wistful, mourning the fact that she hadn’t seen Trixie in the past 5 days. If it was possible, she was definitely going through Trixie withdrawal. 

“I know. So what’s stopping you?” 

Katya let her lips pull up into a smile as she sipped the last dregs of her coffee from that morning. “It’s too soon, Vi. I don’t want to rush this.”

She heard Violet let out a sigh of disappointment.

“But if it ever does happen, you’ll be the first to know.”

“Babe? Did you find it?” Trixie asked, returning to the kitchen to make them hot drinks, knowing they would be welcomed on a cold night this. Precisely the reason why she grabbed extra blankets from her bedroom. 

Katya nodded. “So what’s the plan for tonight?”

Trixie had turned on her stove and set out on finding the ingredients, but gave Katya a mischievous smile. “It’s a surprise. You’ll love it.” 

Trixie’s cheeks flushed pink under Katya’s disbelieving look. “I swear! It’s not like last time.”

“Anyway,” Trixie continued, a pointed look at Katya. “How was your day?” 

“Oh, it was alright. The shop was quiet today, so I had a chance to work on my essay.” Katya’s eyebrows furrowed as she thought about the essay she had to write, which was a huge chunk of her grade for her business class. 

“Hey.” Trixie had her back toward Katya, but Katya knew she had a teasing smile on her face. “I can feel your worried face from her, and we’ll have none of that tonight. Tonight is absolutely stress free. I even made your favorite cookies!”

“Wife material.” Violet’s face flashed through Katya’s mind, but Katya quickly shook the thought away. 

“Darling, you didn’t have to.” Katya protested, but found her way to the jar full of chocolate chip cookies, stuffing one into her mouth. She wasn’t disappointed, her mouth exploded with flavor. 

Trixie laughed, her blond hair falling off her shoulders as she tilted her head back to smile at Katya. 

“This is almost done, and then you’ll see the big reveal.” 

Katya approached Trixie, and wrapped her arms snugly around her waist, pressing a light kiss on the back of her neck as Trixie continued to stir the hot cocoa in front of her. 

Trixie giggled again. “Careful! It’s hot!” 

Katya ached with the need to say the words on the tip of her tongue, but she held back. “I’ll wait for you in the living room, love.” 

“Okay.” Before Katya retreated into the living room, Trixie turned around in Katya’s embrace and kissed her lightly. 

After being in a relationship for 3 months with this beautiful girl, she still flushed at the softness of Trixie’s lips, at the way Trixie’s hand curled around her waist as if made to be there. It sure felt that way to Katya. 

Katya flopped down on the couch, content to sit and listen to Trixie’s quiet humming as she finished up in the kitchen. She was curious what the girl’s plan was for tonight, but knowing how kind-hearted Trixie is, Katya knew it would be an event to be cherished. 

She remembered back fondly to when Trixie had set up a ‘surprise’ for her a month ago.  
Trixie had rolled down the car window, the wind blowing her curls off her shoulders, and Katya had to resist the urge to stare at her. She had to keep her eyes on the road, but it was a struggle when Trixie was in the passenger seat next to her, laughing and singing loudly (and terribly off-key) to the song on the radio.

Katya caught Trixie’s hand in her own, giving it a squeeze before pulling into one of the many open parking spaces. Trixie had instructed her to drive to one of the popular beach lookouts near them, and Katya was surprised to find it so empty. 

“I’ve never seen this place so empty.” Katya mused, stepping out of the car. 

Trixie winked. “I may have pulled some strings.”

Katya was trying to wrap her mind around the fact that Trixie managed to get this part of the beach empty, but her thoughts were interrupted by a quiet, “Shit.”

“What is it?” Katya squinted her eyes, trying to see what Trixie was doing in the backseat of her car. 

“Nothing!” Trixie’s reply came too suddenly, so Katya walked around to the passenger side of the vehicle to see what Trixie was up to. 

Trixie kneeling on the sandy concrete, furiously scrubbing at the seat of Katya’s car. When Katya had reached her, Trixie looked up with unshed tears in her eyes. 

“I’m so so so sorry, I didn’t think it would spill, I was so excited for this, I ne-” 

Katya interrupted her with a laugh, but quickly stopped as she saw Trixie’s lip tremble. “Babe, don’t cry, it’s really nothing.” In Trixie’s hand was clutched a bottle of opened red wine, and on the ground next to her was a basket filled with muffins. 

“You brought me muffins and wine?”

Trixie nodded. “I knew you had been so stressed about finals, I thought this would help ground you? A night with your favorite girl in the world?” 

Katya couldn’t stop herself, she pulled Trixie up from her position on the ground and covered her mouth with her own, lips moving against one another. 

Katya pulled back, and Trixie let out breath. Her lips pulled up in a watery smile. “So you like it?”

“I love it. This is really sweet.” 

Trixie was right, Katya had been really stressed about her upcoming finals, but she knew she could spare a few hours out with her favorite girl. 

Later that evening, when Katya and Trixie had returned from the beach, they sat cuddled up on Trixie’s couch. Trixie was sitting on Katya’s lap, legs on either side of her as they exchanged lazy kisses. 

Katya’s hand was cupping Trixie’s smooth cheek, running her thumb across Trixie’s pink, swollen lips. 

“Thank you. I really needed a night like this.” She said, their breathes mixing together. 

Trixie smiled, pressing a sweet kiss on Katya’s cheek. “Anything for you.”

Katya loved that night, loving the feeling of falling asleep with Trixie in her arms. 

“Would you mind grabbing the blankets? They’re right next to you.” Trixie’s voice broke through Katya’s lovesick thoughts. 

Katya pulled herself to her feet, grabbing the neatly folded pile of blankets that were next to her. 

Katya followed Trixie, not exactly sure where they were headed. Trixie quickly locked up her apartment, two steaming mugs of hot chocolate her hands. She headed toward the stairwell, Katya following a step behind. 

“How was work today?” Katya questioned.

Trixie looked behind at Katya and flashed a quick smile. “Same old same old. I grabbed coffee for Sharon like usual, and then helped her with a few articles. We have quite a promising intern.”

Trixie held open the door of the stairwell for Katya. “Up we go.”

They fell back into silence, the only sound was the shoes echoing through the stairwell as they climbed higher, to the roof. 

The first thing Katya noticed had been the quiet piano music playing from Trixie’s tiny, pink bluetooth speaker. The roof of Trixie’s apartment building had planters filled with beautiful, blooming flowers, but that wasn’t what caught Katya’s attention. In the middle of the six planters, a picnic blanket had been laid down on the ground, and at the edge of each planter was a small candle. A brief thought that the flowers could catch fire burn flitted through her mind, but she brushed it aside, much more focused on blinking away her tears. 

Trixie set the two steaming mugs on the ground next to picnic blanket before reaching up and grabbing Katya’s hand, pulling her down beside her. Earlier that week, she had invited Katya over to her apartment, with this plan in mind. For one, it was terribly romantic and two, the roof had become her sanctuary over the years, and she felt, after 3 months of being in a relationship with the woman beside her, that she should invite Katya to share it with her. None of her other neighbors used the roof to her knowledge, so she had taken it over, caring for the flowers daily, occasionally picking one and giving it to Katya. 

Trixie covered her and Katya’s legs with one of the blankets Katya had brought up before wrapping an arm around Katya’s waist. She pressed a quick kiss on Katya’s lips before pulling away, gazing up her with a smile on her face. 

“So what do you think?” 

Katya couldn’t breathe, couldn’t form a coherent thought. This had to be the most beautiful, romantic thing anyone had ever done for her. She blinked back tears, tilting her head back to gaze at the brightly lit stars in the sky. 

“This is amazing. You’re amazing. Trix, I-” Katya didn’t finish her sentence because two hands cupped her cheeks, and Katya’s words fell flat. Trixie leaned forward and pressed her lips to Katya’s. 

“I know this is a bit much, but,” Trixie paused, chewing on her lip and looking uncertain. “Whenever I need to sort out my thoughts, or I just need some peace and quiet, I come up here.” She tore her haze away from the night sky, a smile tugging at her lips. “This is actually where I made the decision to ask you out on a date. Anyway,” she hurried on, “This place means a lot to me, and I thought I would share it with you.”

Katya swallowed. “Trix, this is the best thing anyone has ever done for me. This is,” she took a deep breath. “Absolutely amazing and breathtaking. You are absolutely amazing and breathtaking.”

Trixie flushed, averting her eyes at the praise Katya gave her. 

“I love you.” 

Trixie couldn’t help herself. She wrapped her hand around the back of Katya’s neck, and kissed her hard, the thought of how much love she held for the woman before her. 

“You bitch. That’s what I was going to say. Why do you think I brought you up here?” Trixie couldn’t keep the smile off her face. “I love you, Katya. So so much.” 

She buried her face in Katya’s shoulder. 

“But goddamnit. This was my romantic gesture and I was supposed to say ‘I love you’ first. You totally stole my moment.” 

Katya laughed, running her hand through Trixie’s natural, blond curls before pressing a kiss to the side of her neck. 

“I think we’d better drink the hot cocoa before it goes cold.” Katya uttered, raising another laugh out of Trixie. 

Katya could hear that laugh everyday and it would never get old.

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone!! so i was hit with a quick bout of inspiration and wrote this up, and im pretty proud of it. i hope you enjoyed it because i had a lot of fun writing it!! xx


End file.
